


Animals

by bobasheebaby



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [10]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cheating, Evil Liam, F/M, Manipulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Seven months has brought some changes, some good and some bad.





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: Animals by Maroon 5 (I’m honestly not sure why this song drove this chapter but it did and here we are)

Liam found her beguiling. He could hardly tear his eyes from her, unable to focus on anything she said. Her deep brown eyes that were like melted chocolate, the way her chestnut hair cascaded down in waves past her shoulders, and her olive skin glowed all left him nearly breathless. He found her and her curves intoxicating and all he wanted to do was run his hands and tongue all over her body.

“Liam, did you hear me?” Her lilting Italian accent music to his ears, pulling him up for air.

He subtly shook his head, trying to regain focus. It was hard, her beauty, and confidence made him feel drunk without a drop to drink. He smiled, nodding as he reached for his glass of Scotch. _What was I thinking going to a dinner ‘meeting’ with her? We both know where this is headed by now, why all the pretenses? Because I’m still married. It was a mistake, she’s not who I thought._ He smiled softly, his chestnut brown eyes soft as he gazed lovingly at her. _She knows, she understands, how the fuck did I ever get so lucky?_

*

Rebecca shifted uncomfortably in her bed. _Stupid bed rest! Stupid high blood pressure!_ Her hand hit the bed as she clicked through the channels. _Ugh there is nothing to do on bed rest!_ She rolled her eyes as _another_ channel was _still_ talking about Drake and Bastien. “You’d think they’d get bored of that after a while.”

##  **THE SEARCH FOR THE BODIES OF BASTIEN LYKEL AND DRAKE WALKER STILL ONGOING**

Her head turned as _another_ sympathy arrangement was brought in. “Seriously?! Can they stop it with the damn flowers?!” She took a deep breath, Liam’s words trilling loudly in her head. _You need to at least **try** to appear to be bereaved._ She put on a perfect smile. “I think there are more than enough flowers in the bedroom maybe brighten up the kitchen instead.” _It looks like a damn funeral home in here!_

The maid nodded, retreating with the flowers.

 _It’s been **months** , why are they still sending stupid condolence gifts?! If they want to send something they should send baby gifts! _She dropped her smile, rolling her eyes with distaste. _Being on all the time is exhausting._ She settled into the pillows, closing her eyes. _Hopefully I can actually get some rest._ She rested her hand on her round abdomen, wishing for one short period of respite. _I’m not the one who killed them I don’t know why he plagues **my** dreams_.

*

He pressed her up against the door, his hand fumbling with the keycard as he kissed and nipped her neck, her moans only spurring him on. His mind buzzed, and the room spun. _How much did I have to drink?_ He finally slid the keycard in, pushing open the door, his lips moving to hers as they stumbled into the room. _I’m drunk on her._ He kicked the door shut, his hands sliding up her perfect curves, dragging the silky black fabric up over her hips.

She stepped back breaking the kiss, pushing him backward onto the couch. “Not yet your majesty.” She ran her hands up over her hips, gently swaying to the unheard beat. “I’m in charge tonight.”

Liam leaned forward, his hands going for her hips.

She stepped backward. “It’s easy to see your wife isn’t in charge enough.” She spun facing away from him, her hand reaching up, slowly dragging the zipper down. She allowed the silk to slip down her shoulders, gliding down her curves, pooling around her feet. She looked over her shoulder. “I would hate to have to punish you.”

Liam leaned back with a growl. He wanted to feel and caress her silky smooth skin, but she had him utterly bewitched. He watched as she continued to sway her hips, the movement intoxicating him more. He groaned as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He glanced at the screen, face temporarily hardening. _Not dealing with **her** now. _He quickly powered down his phone tossing it to the side, allowing her to entrance him with her body once more.

She unclasped her bra, sliding the straps down over her arms, tossing the bra to the side. She spun, still swaying to the beat in her head, her hair fanning out behind her. She felt her cheeks flush as he shamelessly raked his eyes over her nearly nude form. She had always been confident in her body, but the way he looked at her lit her skin on fire, every look telling her he wanted to devour her. “Someone’s a tad over dressed.” She giggled as he jumped to his feet, quickly ridding himself of his clothes. “Someone’s eager.” She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her lace panties, slowly dragging them drown. She allowed them to drop to her feet, carefully stepping out of them. She stepped forward, pushing him back onto the couch. “Now you may touch.” She grabbed his hands placing them on her hips.

Liam pulled her onto his lap with a growl. He kissed up her neck, gently nipping her earlobe. “You’re such a fucking tease.” His hot breath fanned against her neck, sending goosebumps across her skin.

Her chocolate eyes sparkled. “You know you love it.”

Liam hummed his agreement, his hands moving to caress her full breasts. _I love you._ He dipped his head down, taking her perfect breast into his mouth. _You can’t say it until you’re free._ He swirled his tongue around her hardening bud, teasing the other between his thumb and forefinger.

“Liam.” She threw her head back with a moan, her entire body alight with need.

He grazed his teeth over her nipple as he pulled off, ravishing her other breast with the same attention. He slid his hand down over curves to the apex of her thighs. She arched her back as his fingers slipped through her slick folds. “Tell me what you want Andra.”

“You.” She gasped, his fingers circling her clit. _All of you. The she-witch doesn’t deserve you._

He circled her entrance making her mewl with need.

“Please.” She begged.

He delved his fingers inside her, pumping them in and out. He slipped her hardened peak from his mouth, sitting back watching her wither and moan as he worked her closer to her first climax.

She gripped his shoulders, French tipped nails digging crescent moons into the skin. Her head fell back as his thumb found her clit, sending her over the edge. Her walls pulsed around his fingers, a gush of wetness coating them in her essence.

He slipped his fingers from her bringing them to his mouth licking them clean. _She tastes like heaven._ He groaned as her hand slipped between them grabbing his thick length, she lifted her hips, teasing him through her folds. He grabbed her hips pulling her down, impaling her on his throbbing length, groaning as she stretched around him. She rolled her hips, slowly raising her hips teasing him, returning her hands to his shoulders. He thrust upward, pulling her hips back down, a dangerous hunger in his eyes as he took control. “Yes… Liam…” She whimpered and gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders, piercing the skin. _I’m yours._

He flipped her onto the couch, fucking into her harder and deeper. Her legs wrapped around his waist, nails dragging down his back leaving angry red lines. Her vision blurred and body spasmed as her walls clamped around him pulling him with her to oblivion, their cries of pleasure mixing together.

*

Rebecca sighed, tossing the remote to the side. Every station seemed to be obsessed with the search for Drake and Bastien, and of course she couldn’t get a moments rest without being plagued by _his_ face. _Why aren’t they that obsessed with me? I’m carrying their damn heir! S_ he picked up her phone, clicking into her messages.

**_Rebecca- I’m bored and I miss you._ **

She placed her phone back beside her waiting for it to light up with his response. She retrieved the remote. _Maybe there is something I haven’t already watched a million times on Netflix._ She scrolled through, rolling her eyes and sighing as she selected America’s Most Eligible season ten. _It’s mind numbingly boring but at least Ivy knows how to get what she wants._ She shifted as the music filtered through the speakers.

As the episode ended she glanced at her phone. Nothing. _Why hasn’t he answered me?!_

**_Rebecca- Will you be back in time for our ultrasound? I really miss you and maybe if the doctor says it’s okay we can go shopping for our little princess._ **

She dropped her phone back onto the bed as the second episode started to play. She allowed her mind to wander to thoughts of their daughter. _Princess Emilia Rose Rhys._ She could picture her so clearly, how she’d dress her in the cutest, most frilly dresses. _I wonder if they make **real** tiaras for baby’s. I’ll have to see if it can be done._ She picked up her phone as the third episode ended. _He still hasn’t replied?! What the hell Liam?!_

**_Rebecca- What the hell Liam?! How dare you ignore your queen?!_ **

_Oh he better have a good reason for not getting back to me!_

*

“Do you have to leave tomorrow?” She asked drawing circles on his chest as they cuddled on the bed after there second romp.

Liam smoothed down her hair as he sighed. “I promised I’d be back for the ultrasound.”

She lifted her head, replacing her frown with a seductive smile. She refused to waste a second of their time together being sad. “Then let’s not waste another minute.”

He smiled as he pulled her down for a kiss. _How in the world did I get so lucky to find you Alessandra?_


End file.
